Together
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Orihime confesses her feelings aloud, not knowing a certain someone was listening.


Michiko-chan here once more with an Ichihime (:

warning: confessions from hime-chan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS *^*

_Together_

They had all eaten lunch on the roof top once more, everyone laughing and smiling as the ate their lunch loudly with laughs and giggles here and now. Ichigo soon began to ignore Keigo's childish taunts, Uryuu's arguments, and Tatsuki bugging him as they fought over nothing. Keigo left a bit after Ichigo had refused to awake, along with Mizuro whom had nothing better to do and decided to go as well, for he found his phone far more interesting wherever and didn't mind going with keigo. Over the past 6 months that Ichigo has not had his powers, Orihime could see the pain that he had over the course of these months as they passed ever so slowly. Orihime watched in silence in the background as she trained harder, faster, much more determind, making sure if anything should pop up, she would be able to protect Ichigo and the others if he was not able to do so now that his powers were gone.

"Hey, Orihime, I gotta leave early today, make sure you take care, kay?" Tatsuki spoke to her with one of her comforting smiles toward Orihime. Orihime jumped and her eyes widened as her smile faultered, she then replaced that smile with an even bigger one, she now remembered what Tatsuki had told her just before she was about to leave ealier. Tatsuki had a family emergancy with someone whom lived in Tokyo, Orihime was glad Tatsuki had told her earlier, if not she would've been far too confused to understand, "Remember to call me after school!" Tatsuki called out as she gathered her things and ran out the door. Orihime nodded and quickly agreed before she was out of earshot, Orihime then turned back toward the group and looked down at her food. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore... her head shot up as the reiatsu of a hollow suddenly appeared out of nowhere, though that wasnt uncommon nowadays. She shot a worried glance at Uryuu whom only nodded in understanding as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Theres no need to worry, Sado and I will be going, it's not very large so we should be able to handle it, you should stay and awake Kurosaki once lunch is over, Inoue-san," Sado grunted in agreement and they both got up and shot through the door. Orihime sat there, her eyes full of worry and distress, she was still unable to get the idea of her friends getting hurt, every moment she saw them leave, her heart would once more betray her confidence in them. She glanced over to Ichigo, whom still seemed to be sound asleep, she lets out a sigh and shakes her head causing her eyebrows to knit together.

"No, Orihime! There's no need to think that way! They will be perfectly fine!" She stops, her head stooped as she sets her bread down and wraps it up neatly with shaking hands, "Worrying over such silly things...I'm pathetic, I should have more confidence in everyone..." Orihime whispered to herself, not knowing Ichigo was wide awake listening to every word she said. He tries not to move as he pretends hes asleep, trying to listen more to Orihime's feelings that of which he had no knowledge of. She closes her eyes tight as tears begin to build in her eyes though she wishes they wouldnt fall so easily as they did, "K-Kurosaki-kun, I-I am so very sorry, for being s-so weak in the past, I-*sob* I wish I could take the pain you're feeling away..." Orihime sits up, her carmel brown hair flowing over her shoulder as her body shakes, her hands are in fists as she bits down on her lips forcefully, hoping another sob wouldn't escape her lips. Ichigo wanted to sit up and tell her how wrong she was about her being weak, wanted to reassure her that he was alright and she needn't worry for him, wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her with all he had, "I'll try, I-I'll try to heal those wounds as well, I'll try to make you stop feeling that pain, to make you happy again, Kurosaki-kun...I-I'll do as much as possible, even if that means losing my life to protect the man whom I've grown to love as much as I do..." Orihime says aloud, her voice confident, yet shaky as tears fell down her face more. Ichigo's eyes had gone wide, now wide with surprise and confusion, had he heard Orihime correctly?! He was about to sit up and confront her when the bell suddenly went off, he decided to await her to awake him before he was to show he was awake the whole time.

"RINGGGGG!RINGGGG!" Orihime squealed as her body twitched at the slightly loud ringing, she let out a breath as she noticed it was only the bell. She let out a giggle and began to wipe her tears away with her sleeve, her smile now returned to normal as she concealed her true worries and emotions behind a smile. She quickly stuffed her bread into her bag and stood, she twirled toward Ichigo smiling once more, she squatted down and shook him gently. She heard a groan come from his lips as she giggled, she only shook him again, this time she whispered softly to him, as though she was soothing him to awake.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun, but I need you to wake up..." Orihime whispered as she shook him a bit more roughly, but not much. Ichigo now allowed himself to yawn and turn toward her as he placed his arm behind his head still laying down, their eyes met and a light blush appeared on both of their cheeks. Orihime's eyes widened for a moment before she gave him a small smile, and squeezed the arm which she still held on to gently, "Ohayo, sleepy head," Orihime was now far more comfortable with Ichigo after the Hueco Mundo incident, Ichigo was as well, as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Heh, thanks for waking me Inoue, come on, I'll walk you to class," Ichigo stood slowly with his back slightly slouched as he glanced over his shoulder toward her, awaiting her to follow. She was about to decline, as she always did but Ichigo gave her one of the stares which she knew too well, the one which clearly stated 'don't argue, it's final' stare, "Let's go before we're both late," Orihime giggled nervously as began to run after him, her smile wider than before and her tears long gone.

"Arigato, Kurosaki-kun, I'm glad you're taking me to class," Orihime confessed shyly, Ichigo chuckled as he looked over to her with one of his rare smiles as he flicked her forehead playfully, deciding not to confront her of the confessions he just heard, Orihime gasped as a lightly blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt the flick on her forehead, "I-Itai!" Orihime whined playfully as she pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hah, you'll get over it, baka, come on, hurry slow poke," Orihime quickly returned her focus toward him and began jogging toward him. She quickly mumbled a 'hai' and ran by his side as she began to speak about pointless things, but nonetheless interesting. He chuckled at some things as he listened to her, and somethings he was simply surprised she could think up such imaginative things.

_He was glad they were together._

_Hope you liked it, R&R_


End file.
